Seu fogo, meu prazer
by Mary Spn
Summary: O trabalho dos bombeiros sempre oferece muitos perigos, mas às vezes também tem grandes recompensas... - Padackles / AU.


**Título:** Seu fogo, meu prazer.

**Casal:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles (J2 / PadAckles)

**Sinopse:** O trabalho dos bombeiros sempre oferece muitos perigos, mas às vezes também tem grandes recompensas...

**Nota da autora: **É tudo culpa da Ana Ackles e da Evysmin. Foi a Ana quem plantou a ideia de J2 Bombeiros na minha cabeça e a Evy ajudou a disseminar... Sou inocente! Hahaha. Sempre dizem que três mentes pervas trabalham melhor do que uma (Será que alguém realmente disse isso? Kkkk), então... Espero que curtam, porque eu me diverti muito escrevendo. Ana e Eve, foi muito divertido trocar ideias com vocês, o negócio rendeu, hein! rsrs. Obrigada, SUAS LINDAS!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seu fogo, meu prazer.<strong>_

_**Capítulo único.**_

Era final de tarde quando o caminhão de bombeiros cruzava o centro da cidade, com o som da sirene ecoando pelas ruas, e dentro dele dois homens uniformizados, prontos para enfrentar o perigo.

Gil Mckyinney dirigia o automóvel a toda velocidade, enquanto Jensen Ackles olhava para o GPS, ansioso para chegarem ao local.

- Provavelmente é só mais um trote, ou alarme falso - Jensen suspirou. O dia de treinamento tinha sido cansativo, seu expediente já estava no fim e era sempre frustrante quando as pessoas simplesmente brincavam com algo daquela seriedade. Enquanto atendiam um trote qualquer, outras pessoas poderiam estar realmente em perigo e precisando dos seus serviços.

- De qualquer maneira, é nosso trabalho ir verificar - Gil olhou para o seu parceiro, percebendo o seu mau humor.

Desde que começara a trabalhar com Jensen há quase dois anos, ele era assim. Já tinha se acostumado com seu jeito sério e concentrado; poucas coisas realmente conseguiam fazer aquele homem sorrir.

Nesses quase dois anos, tinham se tornado amigos, Gil era um homem de sorriso fácil, mas já tinha se habituado ao jeito reservado do outro, principalmente no trabalho. Fora dali, Jensen geralmente era outra pessoa.

Gil se lembrou do breve relacionamento que tiveram; aquele homem era um furacão na cama, além de ser lindo, perfeito e sexy. Mas as coisas não tinham dado muito certo e resolveram continuar sendo apenas bons amigos, o que tinha sido o melhor para ambos.

Era engraçado pensar que, apesar de todas as qualidades que o loiro tinha, ele era sozinho. Gil não se lembrava da última vez que ouvira o amigo falar sobre ter um relacionamento amoroso com alguém. Talvez fosse por causa do seu gênio difícil, ou então talvez ele apenas ainda não tinha encontrado sua alma gêmea.

- É ali, naquela esquina - A voz forte de Jensen tirou Gil dos seus devaneios.

- Sem sinais de fumaça… Vamos deixar o equipamento no caminhão e descer para averiguar primeiro - Gil colocou seu capacete, esperando Jensen fazer o mesmo e ambos desceram do carro.

- São quatro andares. Você fica com os dois primeiros - Jensen era sempre quem tomava as decisões e Gil nunca discutia. Já tinha se acostumado com o seu jeito mandão também.

- Okay - Gil conversou com algumas pessoas que estavam na porta do prédio, assustadas com o alarme de incêndio, acalmando-as e informando-as sobre o procedimento.

Jensen subiu as escadas, indo diretamente para o terceiro andar. A maioria dos moradores tinha saído dos seus apartamentos, deixando as portas abertas e o loiro verificou uma por uma, tentando encontrar algum sinal de incêndio.

Não encontrou nada no terceiro, então subiu para o quarto andar. Apenas uma das portas estava fechada, então Jensen deixou-a para o final. Depois de verificar todas as outras e não encontrar nada, bateu no apartamento 406, no final do corredor, sem saber se havia algum morador ali, ou se o apartamento estava vazio.

Depois de bater pela terceira vez, Jensen pensou ter ouvido algo e colou seu ouvido à porta, na tentativa de ouvir melhor.

- Tem alguém aí? - Jensen bateu mais uma vez e pensou ter ouvido um grunhido ou algo assim.

Olhou para a porta, pensando que teria que arrombá-la, ou esperar pelo síndico do prédio, em busca de uma cópia das chaves, mas ao tentar abri-la, percebeu que não estava trancada.

Girou a maçaneta e entrou devagar, atento a qualquer movimento, mas nada encontrou. Foi entrando e percebeu que o grunhido vinha de um dos quartos. Mais uma vez girou a maçaneta, encontrando a porta destrancada, para o seu alívio.

Jensen deu o primeiro passo porta adentro e estaqueou com a visão que teve… Um homem enorme, completamente nu, amarrado e amordaçado sobre a cama.

Depois de se recompor pela surpresa, Jensen se aproximou da cama devagar, e não conseguiu disfarçar o sorriso de satisfação. O homem tinha os cabelos um pouco compridos, desgrenhados e mantinha a cabeça levantada, tentando falar alguma coisa, mas a mordaça não permitia que nenhum som inteligível saísse de sua boca.

O loiro parou ao lado da cama e não conseguiu deixar de contemplar a bela visão. O corpo forte e musculoso, a pele bronzeada, o brilho do suor em seu peito e pescoço, provavelmente pelo esforço vão em tentar se soltar.

Mais um grunhido e Jensen percebeu que o sujeito agora parecia muito bravo. Deu uma gostosa gargalhada, imaginando quem o tinha deixado ali, daquela maneira, e de repente sentiu uma pontada de ciúme, ou inveja, porque adoraria ter aquele homem ali, amarrado, para o seu próprio desfrute.

Não seria má ideia - pensou, olhando para a porta e percebendo que ninguém mais saberia sobre o que quer que acontecesse ali, entre aquelas quatro paredes.

O sujeito continuou grunhindo e se debatendo na cama, então Jensen pensou que talvez fosse melhor tirar-lhe a mordaça e finalmente descobrir o que estava se passando.

- Você é louco, ou o quê? - O homem amarrado finalmente falou, depois de se ver livre da mordaça e aspirar o ar profundamente pela boca.

- Espera… - Jensen riu. - Você está amarrado, completamente pelado em uma cama e eu que sou louco?

- Você está há quase vinte minutos aí parado, me olhando com essa cara de tarado... Não passou pela sua cabeça que deveria primeiro me soltar?

Jensen gargalhou novamente. - Você está certo. É que a visão me deixou um tanto… desconcertado. Se é que você me entende.

- E que tal você desamarrar as minha mãos?

- Não até eu saber o que está acontecendo - Jensen cruzou os braços e ficou ali parado, encarando o moreno. - Eu sou Jensen Ackles - Se apresentou. - Qual é o seu nome?

- Padalecki. Jared Padalecki. E eu fui assaltado, não é nada do que você está pensando - Jared falou em sua própria defesa.

- Assaltado? E levaram o quê? A sua cueca? - Riu.

- É que… eu estava… - Jared corou. Contar o que tinha acontecido era ainda mais constrangedor do que estar nu e amarrado diante de um estranho. Se bem que aquele bombeiro era pura tentação... Jared de repente parou de olhá-lo e de pensar coisas, percebendo que ficar de pau duro naquele momento não seria mesmo boa ideia.

- Você estava…?

- Bom - Suspirou, percebendo que não tinha mesmo saída. - Eu conheci um cara em um bar, e… a coisa foi esquentando, então... viemos parar aqui em casa.

- A coisa foi esquentando? - Jensen estava gostando de ver o outro constrangido.

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando - Jared falou, irritado.

- E depois que a coisa esquentou e vocês vieram pra cá?

- As coisas esquentaram ainda mais e ele teve essa ideia de… de me amarrar nessa maldita cama - Jared bufou, inconformado consigo mesmo.

- E você deixou um cara que você tinha acabado de conhecer em um bar, te amarrar na cama dessa maneira? - Jensen franziu o cenho.

- Eu tinha bebido um pouco demais, e… sabe como é… Ele era quente.

- Humm… - Jensen segurou a vontade de rir, queria ouvir o final da história.

- Mas então o filho da puta me amarrou, me amordaçou, pegou minha carteira e se mandou, me deixando aqui - Jared fez uma cara de decepcionado.

- E ele sequer terminou o... serviço?

- Ele nem mesmo começou - Jared reclamou.

- Oh… E você já registrou queixa?

- Eu estou aqui amarrado, desde então. Se é que você ainda não tenha percebido - Jared falou sem paciência.

Jensen gargalhou mais uma vez. Não podia evitar, a situação era mesmo engraçada.

- Você é bombeiro, não é? O que você está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar me salvando? - Jared perguntou.

- O alarme de incêndio do prédio foi disparado. Eu estava verificando os apartamentos quando te encontrei aqui. Sorte sua que foi apenas um trote. Se o prédio estivesse mesmo em chamas, você estaria em péssima situação, não acha?

- Você viria me salvar - Jared sorriu. - Não viria?

- É, eu viria - Jensen correu os olhos mais uma vez pelo corpo nu do outro e passou a língua pelos lábios, instintivamente.

- Você é mesmo um bombeiro? Tipo… com uma mangueira grande e essas coisas? - Jared o olhou de cima a baixo, gostando muito do que via.

- Sim, eu tenho uma mangueira… - Olhou diretamente para o pênis do outro. - Bem grande. - Sorriu de lado, de um jeito totalmente safado.

Jared pensou que o loiro finalmente fosse soltá-lo, mas ao invés disso, Jensen pegou a mordaça, tentando recolocá-la em sua boca.

- O que diabos você está fazendo? - Foi a última coisa que Jared conseguiu dizer, antes de ser amordaçado novamente.

- Guardando um lanchinho pra mais tarde - Jensen piscou. - Meu turno já terminou, eu só preciso dispensar o meu parceiro. Não se preocupe, eu volto logo.

- x -

Assim que Jensen pisou fora do apartamento de Jared, deu de cara com Gil, que estava procurando por ele.

- Cara, eu te procurei por toda parte. Você encontrou algum foco de incêndio? - Gil fez menção de entrar no apartamento de Jared, mas Jensen segurou em seu ombro e lhe conduziu de volta para as escadas.

- O apartamento só estava fechado e eu fui averiguar, mas não encontrei nada. Como eu previa, foi mais um trote, pra variar - Jensen usou sua melhor cara de pau.

- Melhor assim, não é? - Gil suspirou. Seu dia tinha sido cansativo. - Nosso expediente já encerrou - Olhou para o relógio. - Vamos levar o caminhão de volta e sair pra tomar uma cerveja?

- Hoje não vai dar, cara. Eu lembrei que tenho um amigo que mora aqui perto e vou aproveitar pra dar um pulo na casa dele. Você pode voltar sozinho?

- Claro, mas… você não vai nem mesmo tirar o seu uniforme? - Gil estranhou.

- Vai ser uma visita rápida, não tem problema, eu vou assim mesmo - Jensen tentou ser convincente, mas falhou terrivelmente.

- Amigo, é? - Gil deu risadas. - Por que será que os caras sempre tem fetiches com bombeiros? Nunca vou entender - brincou.

- Ei, não é nada do que você está pensando - Jensen se defendeu.

- Eu não estou pensando nada - Gil deu seu sorriso mais cínico. - Vá lá apagar o fogo do seu amigo. Eu vou levar o caminhão de volta e tomar uma por você - Tocou no ombro do loiro e saiu em direção ao caminhão.

Jensen esperou o caminhão sumir de vista e só então voltou para o prédio. Certificou-se que nenhum morador o estava observando e voltou a subir até o quarto andar. Era loucura, mas não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse aquele moreno de quase dois metros amarrado naquela cama. Era quase uma obsessão.

Entrou no apartamento e trancou a porta por dentro, antes de se dirigir ao quarto de Jared.

- Seu filho da puta, é melhor você me soltar logo, ou eu vou processar você por abuso de poder ou qualquer outra merda - Jared falava, mas tudo o que Jensen conseguia ouvir eram sons abafados pela mordaça. Ainda assim, podia perceber que o sujeito estava puto.

- Calma. Eu prometi que voltaria, não prometi? - Jensen se aproximou e tirou a mordaça de sua boca.

- Eu já estava entrando em pânico - Jared falou, tentando inutilmente se soltar.

- Certo - Jensen se sentou na beirada da cama. - Então o seu encontro foi uma droga, hã?

- Foi. Agora será que você pode, por favor, me soltar?

- Ainda não - Jensen não resistiu e passou a mão pelo peito do outro, sentindo seus músculos. - Você quer água, ou precisa ir ao banheiro?

- Não. Eu só quero poder sair dessa maldita cama - Jared reclamou, mas não parecia muito convicto do que dizia.

- Você já teve algum fetiche com bombeiros?

- O quê? Todo mundo tem fetiches com bombeiros. Por que a pergunta?

- Eu nunca tive. É por causa do uniforme? – Jensen perguntou.

- Também, mas tem essa coisa de… sei lá, vocês são vistos como heróis, então… - Jared sorriu de lado.

- E você gostaria de colocar em prática?

- Você vai me estuprar?

- Não. Claro que não. Que tipo de herói eu seria? - Jensen sorriu com malícia. - Eu não faria nada sem o seu consentimento. Se você quiser, eu posso te soltar agora, ou…

- Ou…? - Jared estava curioso.

- Ou eu posso… fazer tudo o que eu imaginei quando encontrei você aqui amarrado - Jensen passou os dedos pelo bíceps de Jared, fazendo a pele do moreno arrepiar.

- E o que você imaginou ao me ver aqui? - Jared sentiu seu membro começar a ganhar vida, só de imaginar o que Jensen poderia fazer.

- Muitas coisas - Jensen se inclinou sobre o corpo do moreno, falando com a voz rouca, bem próximo ao seu ouvido. - Eu posso te lamber inteiro, te chupar e te foder de um jeito que você só vai conseguir implorar por mais...

Jared quis dizer alguma coisa, mas tudo o que saiu de sua boca foi um gemido. Seu pau já estava completamente duro, sem nem mesmo Jensen tê-lo tocado.

- E então? O que você me diz? - Jensen provocou, roçando seus lábios de leve sobre os do moreno, que abriu a boca, esperando por um beijo que não aconteceu.

- Seu filho da puta - Jared sorriu. - Eu quero. Tem lubrificante e camisinha na gaveta.

- Você quer o quê? – O loiro só esperava pela confirmação.

- Quero que você faça tudo o que pensou.

Jensen não perdeu tempo e atacou o pescoço do moreno, dando beijos e lambidas no local.

- Espera - Jared pediu, virando o rosto para o lado, já que suas mãos estavam imobilizadas.

- O que foi? Você mudou de ideia? - Jensen fez uma cara feia.

- Não, é só que… eu estou em desvantagem aqui. Por que você não tira o seu uniforme primeiro? – Sugeriu com um olhar sem vergonha.

- É, você tem razão - Jensen deu uma boa olhada na ereção de Jared e então se levantou, começando a tirar sua jaqueta.

- Devagar. Eu quero apreciar o momento - Jared sorriu com malícia. - Se você quiser colocar uma música, o meu Iphone está ali no… - Jared olhou para o criado mudo. - Merda! Não está mais. Ele o roubou também.

- Sem problemas - Jensen tirou seu próprio Iphone do bolso e escolheu uma das músicas, colocando em um volume baixo. Queria ouvir os gemidos do outro, em primeiro lugar.

Depois de se livrar da jaqueta, tirou também sua camiseta vermelha, bem devagar, balançando seu corpo no ritmo da música "Closer" da banda Nine Inch Nails...

_You let me violate you  
>You let me desecrate you<br>You let me penetrate you  
>You let me complicate you<em>

_..._

Help me  
>I broke apart my insides<br>Help me  
>I've got no soul to sell<br>Help me  
>The only thing that works for me<br>Help me get away from myself

...

I wanna fuck you like an animal  
>I wanna feel you from the inside<br>I wanna fuck you like an animal  
>My whole existence is flawed<br>You get me closer to God

...

Jared sentia sua boca salivar e sua excitação crescendo cada vez mais, se é que isso era possível.

Quando já estava despido da cintura para cima, Jensen segurou no cós da calça e girou seu corpo, rebolando lentamente, gostando de sentir o olhar guloso de Jared sobre si.

Ao ficar novamente de frente, abriu o cinto, botão e zíper da calça, enfiando uma mão por dentro dela e acariciando o próprio membro, por cima do tecido da cueca.

Jared mal podia se conter, seu pulso já doía pelo esforço vão em tentar alcançar o loiro.

Jensen abaixou a calça devagar, tirando-a por completo, assim como seus sapatos. Ficou de cueca boxer preta e se sentou com cuidado sobre o quadril do moreno, esfregando sua bunda sobre o membro rijo do outro, observando suas reações e lhe arrancando um gemido gostoso.

Ainda na mesma posição, voltou a inclinar o seu corpo para a frente, recomeçando a beijar o pescoço de Jared, chupando e deixando marcas na pele sensível.

Foi descendo sua boca pelo peito forte do moreno, dedicando algum tempo aos mamilos, chupando e roçando os dentes de leve.

Jared já não aguentava mais a deliciosa tortura, e empurrava seu quadril de encontro à bunda de Jensen, em busca de alívio. Ao perceber a pressa do outro, Jensen sorriu safado e escorregou seu corpo mais para baixo, ficando entre as pernas amarradas de Jared, sem tocar em seu membro. Continuou trilhando o caminho pela barriga do moreno, mordiscando a pele e enfiando a língua em seu umbigo, fazendo o outro se contorcer, louco de tesão.

- Eu não disse que ia te lamber por inteiro? - O loiro provocou, passando diretamente para a parte interna das coxas de Jared, ouvindo o outro resmungar, frustrado.

Depois de provocá-lo um pouco mais, Jensen finalmente deu atenção ao seu membro pulsante. Lambeu primeiro suas bolas, chupando uma de cada vez, e então passou a língua pela cabeça rosada, fazendo o outro arfar em expectativa.

O loiro saboreou o momento, passando a língua por toda a extensão antes de tomá-lo na boca, chupando a glande e depois engolindo tudo o que podia. Segurou o quadril do outro no lugar, mantendo o seu ritmo, ora lambendo, ora chupando, fazendo sons molhados e se deliciando com os gemidos de Jared.

Jensen alcançou o lubrificante e melou seus dedos com o gel, introduzindo um e depois outro dedo na entrada do moreno, preparando-o enquanto continuava a chupá-lo daquela maneira obscena.

- Porra Jensen… Assim eu não vou aguentar muito tempo - Jared reclamou, mas não era como se ele não estivesse gostando. Gemia e empurrava seu corpo em busca de mais contato com os dedos de Jensen.

- E quem disse que eu quero que você aguente?- Jensen o olhou com seu sorriso mais sacana e voltou a chupá-lo, até sentir o líquido quente se derramar em sua boca.

Cuspiu o conteúdo nos lençóis e parou por um momento, apenas para observar a expressão no rosto de Jared. As bochechas coradas, testa suada, a boca entreaberta e a respiração ofegante… Era uma visão dos deuses.

Jensen empurrou as pernas do moreno, dobrando parcialmente seus joelhos. Por sorte as amarras não estavam apertadas e lhe davam alguma mobilidade. Vestiu o preservativo e espalhou um pouco de lubrificante em sua mão, massageando o próprio pênis sob o olhar atento de Jared.

- Gosta do que vê? - O loiro provocou, olhando bem dentro dos olhos do moreno enquanto se masturbava.

- Eu só queria poder te tocar - Jared falou com a voz rouca, sentindo sua excitação crescendo novamente.

- Não antes de eu terminar o que prometi - Jensen se posicionou de joelhos entre as pernas do outro e soltou as amarras do seu tornozelo. Queria muito sentir aquelas pernas longas envolvendo sua cintura. Dobrou então os joelhos do moreno para trás, penetrando-o quase de uma só vez.

Jared fez uma careta de dor, mas não reclamou. Só lamentava ter suas mãos amarradas e não poder agarrar as costas de Jensen ou apertar aquela bunda deliciosa e puxá-lo para si.

- Gosta assim? - Jensen acelerou o ritmo, estocando forte e entrando bem fundo, fazendo os gemidos de ambos ecoarem pelo quarto.

Segurava as coxas do moreno com firmeza, enquanto metia com força e masturbava o pau de Jared, que já estava completamente duro novamente.

- Caralho Jensen, eu vou… Ohh...

- Ainda não - Jensen parou o que fazia, saindo de dentro do moreno, que o olhou com indignação.

Tirou o preservativo do seu membro e pegou outro, vestindo o pau de Jared com ele. Passou lubrificante nele e em si mesmo, então o montou, encaixando o pênis dele em sua entrada e descendo o seu corpo devagar.

Jared apertou os olhos e gemeu alto com o movimento. Jensen era mesmo surpreendente e deliciosamente apertado.

O loiro começou a se mover devagar, segurando-se nas coxas do moreno e então inclinou seu corpo para a frente, apoiando suas mãos no peitoral forte do outro e cavalgando-o com vontade.

- Solte as minhas mãos - Jared pediu em meio aos gemidos e Jensen não resistiu, fazendo sua vontade.

Mal teve as mãos desamarradas, Jared ergueu suas costas, ficando sentado na cama e agarrou as nádegas do loiro, ajudando com os movimentos e o puxando para si.

O moreno usou então uma de suas mãos para masturbar o pau de Jensen, que pedia por atenção e não demorou para que o loiro gozasse, espirrando seu sêmen no peito de ambos e parte do líquido branco escorrendo pelos dedos do moreno, que sorria satisfeito.

- O esguicho da sua mangueira está funcionando bem - Jared brincou, se empurrando para dentro de Jensen mais algumas vezes até gozar, urrando de prazer.

- Isso foi… uau! - Jensen falou enquanto ainda estava deitado sobre Jared, recuperando o fôlego.

- Perfeito - Jared observou Jensen sair de cima de si e se deitar ao seu lado, depois de se limparem com os lençóis.

- Está doendo? - Jensen segurou o pulso de Jared, olhando atentamente para a marca vermelha que ficara no local. Talvez devesse tê-lo desamarrado antes.

- Um pouco - Jared sorriu. - Mas valeu à pena.

- Você é completamente louco e inconsequente - Jensen sorriu também. - Mas eu gosto.

- E você é completamente normal, huh? - Jared deu risadas. - Deve ser parte do seu treinamento sair por aí fodendo pessoas amarradas em uma cama.

Jensen gargalhou. - Não é todo dia que eu me deparo com algo assim – Olhou pela extensão do corpo de Jared, passando a língua pelos lábios ao fazer isso. - Não consegui resistir. Tem algo em você que… que me deixa completamente louco de tesão - Se aproximou novamente e beijou o pescoço do moreno. - Mas agora eu preciso ir.

- Já? - Jared não conseguiu esconder sua decepção. Um homem como Jensen não podia entrar em sua vida - ou em sua cama - e sumir daquela maneira.

- Eu trabalho em horários alternados e amanhã começo às cinco. Queria poder ficar mais tempo, mas eu realmente preciso ir - Jensen falou com sinceridade. Tinha acontecido algo de especial entre os dois, não podia negar.

- E será que… - Jared pigarreou, um pouco sem graça. - Será que eu vou ver você novamente? - Olhou bem dentro dos olhos do loiro, esperançoso.

- Claro - Jensen se inclinou na direção de Jared e o beijou demoradamente. - Eu sou um bombeiro, estarei sempre disponível para apagar o seu fogo – Pegou uma caneta que estava sobre o criado mudo e escreveu o número do seu telefone na palma da mão do moreno, dando uma piscadinha cheia de más intenções, antes de ir embora.

_**FIM**_


End file.
